Akatsuki-Death Note Chatroom
by akatsuki.yaoi.fan
Summary: What would happen if the Akatsuki made a chat room? What happens when some of the guys from Death Note join them? All hell breaks loose. Involves major wackiness and some drama with our two favorite artists. Hint of SasoDei. Rated T for mention of sex. Crack-fic. It's my first fic, so please enjoy it! I don't own Naruto, Death Note or any of the characters. One-shot (may continue).


_Leader has logged on._

_Angel has logged on._

_Plant_Scout has logged on._

_Good_Boy has logged on._

_Fleeting has logged on._

_Puppeteer has logged on._

_Weasel has logged on._

_Jaws has logged on._

_Stitches has logged on._

_Pimp_Master_Jashin has logged on._

Leader: Alright, is everyone here?

Angel: Yes, Pein-sama.

Jaws: So, what's the meeting about, Pein?

Leader: We were getting to that, Kisa.

Fleeting: Why do we shorten our names, un?

Weasel: So nobody knows our entire name, Dei. Remember what that Apple kid said?

Fleeting: Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that, un.

_Apple has logged on._

_Lawlipop has logged on._

_ToysRS has logged on._

_Chocoholic has logged on._

Weasel: Well speak of the devil.

Fleeting: Well speak of the devil.

Fleeting: D*mn you Uchiha!

Lawlipop: Mello, Raito, Near, have you seen Matt?

Chocoholic: He's on that damn game of his. One sec.

Lawlipop: What the heck?! Near, do you know what that crash was?

Apple: Holy Sh*t! Was that Matt's scream?!

ToysRS: That would be Mello attempting to get Matt off of his game, L.

Leader: Who the h*ll are you people? How did you get here? I am god, I demand you answer!

_Nintendo has logged on._

Nintendo: F*ck you, Mello, with something dry and sharp!

Chocoholic: No thank you, pervert.

ToysRS: What does that mean, L?

Lawlipop: Matt, Mello, not when Near is here!

Leader: Who are you d*mn people?

Apple: That's not very nice.

Puppeteer: Who said we would be nice, brat?

Fleeting: Danna! I thought I was your brat!

Pimp_Master_Jashin: Red, are you and Blondie f*cking together or something? Ha, I f*cking knew it! Kuzu, you owe me fifty f*cking bucks!

Leader: Hida, go change your name! I can't take you seriously if your name is so vulgar.

Jaws: We're criminals, remember? Why should we care if we're vulgar?

Apple: Criminals?

Good_Boy: Tobi is not a criminal! Tobi is a good boy!

Fleeting: F*ck off, Tobi, un!

Puppeteer: Brat, why put your speech impediment in the text?

Fleeting: It's a force of habit, un.

Apple: Aw, I thought that I was your brat, Puppeteer?

Fleeting: Danna, is this true, un? Are you cheating on me, un?!

Puppeteer: No, Dei, I am not cheating on you.

Fleeting: You called me "Dei", un. You found a new brat, didn't you, un? It's that b*tch-skank Apple, isn't it? I knew it! You don't spend any time with me anymore, un! I HATE YOU, UN! We're over, Saso!

_Fleeting has logged off._

Puppeteer: …Dammit.

Lawlipop: Raito, was that really necessary?

Apple: Hm, no… but it was SO worth it.

Puppeteer: F*ck you, Apple!

_Puppeteer has logged off._

Leader: Sh*t, someone go get them!

Pimp_Master_Jashin: H*ll no! Have you seen Dei when he blows a fuse? I may be a masochist, but even I don't like exploding!

ToysRS: Are we interrupting something, L?

Lawlipop: Yes.

Chocoholic: No, I say we started it.

Nintendo: Can I leave now?

Leader: Yes.

Angel: Yes.

Stitches: Yes.

Lawlipop: It would be best if we all left.

Chocoholic: I'm not leaving! Things just got interesting!

Good-Boy: Pein?

Leader: What, Tobi?

Good_Boy: Do you hear the pounding and moaning noises coming from senpai's room?

Leader: Tobi, that's just… friendship repairing. Don't disturb them, okay?

Good_Boy: Tobi has opened their door! Why is senpai hugging Saso-san like that? Can Tobi join? Wait, wait, stop! Leader-sama, Saso-san and senpai threw sharp things at Tobi!

Leader: …We don't speak of this again.

Everyone: Agreed.

_Leader has logged off._

_Angel has logged off._

_Apple has logged off._

_Jaws has logged off._

_Chocoholic has logged off._

_Nintendo has logged off._

_Weasel has logged off._

_Stitches has logged off._

_Pimp_Master_Jashin has logged off._

_Good_Boy has logged off._

_Plant_Scout has logged off._

Lawlipop: Near, you exit fisrt.

ToysRS: Yes, L.

_ToysRS has logged off._

_Lawlipop has logged off._

**Thirty Seconds Later**

_Fleeting has logged on._

_Puppeteer has logged on._

Puppeteer: Hn. Everyone has already left, I guess.

Fleeting: Well, now that we're alone…

Puppeteer: Good night, brat.

Fleeting: Good night, Danna, un.


End file.
